Romeo is Dead book 2 chapter 4
by mikeymraz44
Summary: Val meets one of the killers while searching for them in the cemetery with her sister, brother-in-law and vamp buddies.


"Wait, what?!" Val's best friend Darcy gasped.

"Yeah, he killed him. I felt so sick. I was soooooo scared." Val explained.

"And he brought you home? Unconscious?"

"Yeah. How did he know where I live?" she thought out loud.

"I don't know. Are you sure about going to the graveyard tonight?"

"I have to do it. I mean, I can't just let it go. I saw a guy get murdered."

"Then why don't you call the police. Val, it's dangerous. That guy is dangerous."

"I know, thats why tonight I'm bringing Cor, Gerard and the guys with me. Just incase those guys aren't human and stuff."

"Good luck. I hope to see you tomorrow, Val. Be safe."

"Thanks, Darcy. I hope to see you tomorrow too. Bye."

"Valkyari! Are you ready?" Cordelia screamed up the stairs, calling her sisters name. "Val! Val? Hello?!"

Cordelia stomped her way up to Val's room, pounding on her door, realizing that her sister was listening to Disturbed, very loudly, and singing to it.

"Get up, come on get down with the sickness, get up, come on get down with the sickness..." Val sang.

"Val!" Cordelia screamed, throwing herself through her door.

"What?"

"Aren't you coming to the cemetery?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I love that song."

"Turn it down a little so you can hear people."

"Damn, you sound like mom."

"Oh no."

"Ha."

The girls made their way downstairs where they were greeted by their vampire friends, and hubby.

"I don't see how we can help you. What should we do, just sniff out for blood or a body?" Gerard, Cordelia's vampire husband, asked.

"Well, yeah. That's what vampires do right? Sniff out blood and stuff."

"Not exactly."

"Oh, okay. We better get going. I don't think they're out hunting yet. At least, I don't think they are. Do you think they are?"

"Let's go we'll answer your questions later."

They were walking in the graveyard for hours now. Not one scent of fresh blood came to the vapires' noises.

"Mikey, anything over there?" Gerard yelled to his brother.

"No, I think Val imagined it." Mikey chuckled.

"Shut up! I didn't imagine it!" Val yelled. "I swear."

"Where exactly did the murder happen?" Frank asked.

"Umm, over near that big tombstone. The one where I hid behind."

"Okay, come on guys, let's check over there!" Gerard commanded.

They all followed, but Val. Val seemed distracted by something near the house that was located at the top of the hill that over looked the cemetery.

She wondered away from the group in hope of finding something up there. Or finding the thing that attracted her to the house.

She kept her glare to the house, which caused her to lose her balance a couple times. There was something up there, she knew it.

Val was hiking up the hill now, stumbling over rocks and stones, and sticks. Was it safe for her to be traveling up there alone?

She reached the house, it was a beautiful old house. It was made out of bricks, it looked like an old church.

She wondered around to the back of it and found herself looking at the beautiful garden of roses that layed before her eyes. How can roses grow in the middle of winter?

She picked one and stared at it, making sure she didn't pierce her finger with any of the thornes.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A man's deep, suave voice said, coming form behind her.

Val whirled around, coming face-to-face with the man. It was the leader of the five men who murdered that man last night.

"Y-yes, they are," Val looked for words as she stuttered. "W-who are you?"

The man smiled, he had a beautiful smile.

"The man who brought you home last night after you fell down the hill." he said.

"Yes, I know. And you also murdered that man last night. I saw you!"

"Oh, that wasn't me. That was Elias. I just gave the man to him, love. There's no harm in that." he emplained.

"But Elias killed him. I saw!"

"I know, you also dropped your purse. It's inside my house. Come." He smiled.

"Uh-uh, no way. Not till I know your name and not till my brother in law is here."

"Fine, then. We'll wait for yuor brother-in-law."

"Your name?" Val asked.

"Wil. My name is Wil."

to be continued...


End file.
